Growing Family
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sequel to Lean On Me, it's around a year later and the NY crime lab family is growing. D/L, SMacked, Adam/Kindelll, and a couple of OCS. Please R/R!


"Kylie Aiden Messer, you get back here right now," Danny called out as he ran after his two-year-old daughter.

"No," the naked toddler cried as she continued to run. Reaching the living room of their apartment, the father and daughter both froze as the door opened.

"I'm home," Lindsay Messer called as she walked in and closed the door.

"Mommy!" Kylie shouted as she ran over and crashed into her mother's legs.

"Hey there baby, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" she asked giving her husband a strange look.

"Me no want," the child answered simply.

"I'm sorry, what did she just say?" Lindsay checked.

"While I was draining the water from her bath, little miss decided she was going to take off and run all over the apartment naked," Danny explained. Lindsay had to bite her cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. "I tried to convince her to put clothes on, but she refused." Lindsay lost the battle and she began to laugh. "It's not funny, Montana," the New Yorker grumbled.

"Yes it is," Lindsay argued. The little girl definitely kept her parents on their toes. She looked just like Lindsay, but her personality was a mix of both her parents.

"Come on my little exhibitionist, let's get your jammies on," the mother said as she scooped her daughter into her arms and headed for the little girl's bedroom a slightly sulking Danny trailing behind.

XXXX

Stella couldn't believe what she was looking at. She and Mac had only been married for just under a year and she was staring at a positive pregnancy test. She knew Mac would be thrilled, they hadn't been actively trying for a baby for the last couple of months, but they hadn't been doing much to prevent one, either. Both CSI's knew that their age, especially Stella's age was a major factor in having a baby. Glancing at her watch, Stella saw that her husband would be home from work soon. Picking up the test she slipped it into her pocket and headed into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. She couldn't wait to share the news with the love of her life.

XXXX

"Man it sure smells good in here," Mac complimented as he walked into the kitchen after putting up his gun and badge.

"Glad you think so, dinner should be ready in a moment or two," Stella replied.

"That's good, because I'm starving," Mac said as he walked over and pulled the Greek CSI into his arms and began kissing her eagerly. The oven timer interrupted their make out session.

"Can you set the table while I get this out?" Stella requested as she opened the oven and removed the casserole she'd made. Nodding, Mac went to set the table as she'd requested.

XXXX

Dinner was eaten in a companionable silence.

"So how was your day off?" Mac wondered.

"It was good, I stopped by Danny and Lindsay's and watched Kylie so Danny could run to the grocery store without little hands grabbing for everything while he was trying to shop."

"I can understand that, she's quite a handful, but I know they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Mac commented. Deciding it was now or never, Stella put down her fork and reached into her pocket.

"Well, how would you like to have a handful of our own?" she asked softly as she brought out the pregnancy test and placed it in front of Mac's plate. The former marine's mouth dropped open and with shaking hands he reached out and picked up the little white stick. The word pregnant stared back at him and he began to smile.

"I'd love to are you sure?" he checked.

"Yes, I took it today, and I've got an appointment with my doctor tomorrow to confirm it," Stella answered. Getting to his feet, Mac rushed over to her and lifted her into his arms dancing around the kitchen while laughing excitedly.

"I can't wait to meet our baby," Mac breathed.

"So I take it you're excited, then?" Stella teased.

"I'm most definitely excited," Mac declared. Placing another kiss on her lips, Mac put her down and began dragging her towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Stella wondered.

"Celebrating," Mac said simply.

"But dishes," Stella protested weakly.

"Dishes can wait, Mrs. Taylor," Mac said as he guided her down the hall to celebrate their wonderful news.

XXXX

A/n, the long-awaited sequel to Lean on Me. Hope you enjoy and please R/R!


End file.
